It is well known that children love to play with toys while they take a bath. Typical bathtub toys float freely through the water and often escape a child's reach. The use of these toys places a child in danger when the child moves around the bathtub in search of the toy. Also, children often throw toys out of the bathtub making retrieval difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mounting device which will hold bathtub toys in fixed location while still permitting children to play with the toy. It is also desirable to provide a bath toy mounting device which may be easily adjusted, or can be removed when not in use or when an adult wishes to use the bathtub.